Of Pointy Ears and Strange Girls
by Chibi Lunnie
Summary: After emerging from the Sacred Realm seven years in the future, Link meets a girl unlike anyone he’s ever met. Does she have a place in the Hero of Time’s destiny, or is her arrival just some freak accident?
1. Prologue

Hiya, folks! I'm back in action again with a new fic! I know, you're all thinking that this one'll screech to a standstill like Rebuilding the Alma Road… But I am here to tell you that this fic won't have the same destiny!

MT: She's got her mother harping her on this one.

CL: Well…A good portion of the humor is her fault! Anyway…

Disclaimer: Link and any other Ocarina of Time material that may surface in this fic is sole property of Nintendo and its creator (whoever that might be). This fanfic is merely for the entertainment of my mother, myself, and any others who read this and is not, I repeat is NOT, for financial gain of any kind.

CL: Due to the function of this disclaimer all of you rabid, bloodthirsty lawyers can get back into your cages.

CL: Now with that out of the way… I now proudly introduce the start of my new fic!

-=Start Transmission=-

**Pointy Ears and Strange Girls**

**Episode Zero: The Prologue**

**"What do you mean by that?"**

** - the dreamer**

_'I was dreaming…'_

_'I knew that I was dreaming…'_

The walls and the floor upon which I stood appeared to be made of a soft light blue crystal. I could even feel the coolness of the stone under my bare feet.

_'It felt just like any other dream I had before…' _

I laid my eyes upon what seemed to be a person floating off to my left. Turning in that direction, I quickly scanned the features of the figure.

The figure appeared to be male and probably would still have been taller than me had he been standing on his own two feet. His skin was pale, but still several shades darker than my own. He had what one might call a warrior's build: smooth tones of muscle without being bulky. In each pointed ear, there hung a small hoop of silver. Normally I would have said that an earring in each ear would be gay looking, but on this guy it was oddly masculine...

From the looks of his face, he seemed about my age, maybe a year or two older. His outfit consisted of a green tunic on top of what looked like a white bodysuit and a green hat that covered all but a few locks of sun-kissed blonde hair. On his hands and feet were a set of leather appearing gauntlets and boots.

My eyes widened in shock. I felt my heart begin to beat faster as it clicked in my mind just who this person in front of me was. I took a few shaky steps forward. When I was near the guy, I took notice that he was actually breathing.

I took another look at my surroundings and then back to the only other person nearby. Through the slight hysteria growing in the back of my mind, only one calm and logical thought rang true…

How did I manage to land myself in the Sacred Realm with the Hero of Time?!

"You are here for a reason, other child."

When the other voice suddenly broke the silence, I couldn't help but to jump a little out of nervousness.

Turning to the sound of the voice, I was met with the appearance of a plump elderly man. He was a mostly bald fellow who was taller than myself. The remains of his snow-white hair melded into sideburns, which then in turn sloped into an equally pale mustache. The robes of white, orange, and red he wore seemed to be deemed for that of some type of high priest. I could feel an aura of ancient wisdom flow from him in waves that made me feel quite humble in his presence.

"Who are you?" I asked in a highly curious tone.

"I am Rauru, the Sage of Light. Do not fear for you life, child. You can not be harmed here." He replied in a grandfatherly manner.

"Is this the Temple of Light?"

"Yes. Lo-"

"Located in the very center of the Sacred Realm. I know that."

"I see."

"Why am I here?"

"I can not tell you why your presence is required."

"Is it part of some secret mystical prophecy that can't be spoken of?" It was worth a shot…

"No."

"Oh." Dang. Strike One…

"Is it because if it's spoken of, a great evil will come for me?"

"No." Strike Two…

"Hmm…Then what's the point of bringing me here if you can't tell me!?" I demanded as I raised my hands in frustration.

The Sage merely chuckled as he looked at me with an all-knowing smile.

"You will know when the time is right."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

_'And then I was ripped from my dream…' _

-=End Transmission=-

Well, how was it? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Can't possibly stand it? Great! Be a dear and leave me a review so I can know!

CL: Please take note that all flames and other unnecessary material will be used to heat BZ's hot tub and sauna.

BZ: (reclines in only a towel) Ya bettah believe it, folks!

CL: (gets distracted and starts drooling)

VtS: (whines) Why can't I get a pretty girl to drool over me like that? (sniffles)

MT: See you in the next chapter of Pointy Ears and Strange Girls!


	2. The Hero and the Barely Dressed Girl

Yo! I'm back again with the installment of Chapter One, people! I told you that this wasn't going to stall like Rebuilding the Alma Road.

AuthorNote!!: For all of you who will complain early on, I would like to mention that in this fic Sheik and Zelda are two different people!! The situation surrounding them will be explained later on in the story. And yes, I know Link's mind suddenly gained knowledge that he shouldn't have…Blame it on Rauru. The old fart likes to tinker too much…

VtS: She just doesn't want to deal with a child minded teenager.

CL: I'd run while I could if I were you…

VtS: (gulps) Running, Ma'am!

For people who aren't sharp enough to catch on...

_'Talk.' = _Kadena's thoughts

_"Talk." = _Link's thoughts

Disclaimer: Does a novel have a disclaimer on the title page of every chapter? Of course bloody not!! Go back to the Prologue if you're looking for a disclaimer!

-=Start Transmission=-

**Pointy Ears and Strange Girls **

**Episode One: The Hero and the Barely Dressed Girl **

**"Great Goddesses…" **

** -Link**

"Do you understand, Link?"

The blonde Hylian nodded towards the other male.

"Yes. I understand."

"Good. To save the forest girl, you need another skill… Head to Kakariko Village!" the red eyed blonde ordered.

Link turned his back on the shorter male and made his way into the first room of the temple.

Only to catch sight of one of the most scantily clad women he had ever seen…

"Great Goddesses…"

/ I /

She stretched like a cat as she opened her eyes with a yawn.

"Aw man…what a weird dream…" she mumbled to herself as she sat up completely.

"Great Goddesses…" a voice breathed from off to the side, drawing the rest of her mind to the present.

As she turned towards the voice, the girl quickly jumped to her feet.

Looking upon the speaker, her eyes opened wide in shock. There was no possible way she was seeing what she was currently viewing.

The same young man she had seen sleeping in her dream, now stood in a shocked state with an embarrassed blush across his cheeks.

She quickly glanced at her surroundings. The interior of the room she was in was not the semi-cozy living room she had fallen asleep in. Walls of cold, gray stone rose to a near towering height to where she supposed they met the ceiling in the darkness above her head.

"Aw, heck no… This is not where I think it is, is it!?" she questioned midair.

Turning her gaze back to squint at the Link look-alike, she noticed his lecherous gaze.

Her face turning an angry and embarrassed red, she balled her hands into tight fists.

"Alright! Whose sick idea of a joke is this!? And who are you?! I know good and freakin' well that you're not the Hero of Time!"

/ I /

Despite his best efforts, Link couldn't seem to pull his eyes off of the female in front of him.

She was a petite young woman that would probably have stood to his shoulders. Her waist length hair was a light brown that shone with glints of red and gold, though at the moment it appeared as if she had just woken up. By her face she appeared to be several years younger than him, but the rest of her form spoke otherwise. Her form was shapely while being neither overly large nor appearing undernourished. However, he would never have noticed had it not been for her garments, or a lack thereof. The lightly tanned tunic she wore clung to her small yet well-formed bosom and easily revealed the curves of her waist while leaving her freckled shoulders bare. Her trousers were short to the point that they hardly covered any of her pale legs at all!

"Hey! Would you stop gawking at me look enough to answer my question!?"

Snapped from his reverie by the girl's high voice, he turned his gaze to her eyes. They were a ringed mix of earth brown and rupee green, but at the moment it seemed that the green of her eyes outshone the rest with a wicked glare that would stop a wild beast in its tracks. While the look inspired a bit of fear in his mind, it was quickly suppressed.

"I know not of what you speak, m'lady, but I can assure that I am Link, the Hero of Time." He spoke as he adverted his eyes out of respect.

He heard a growl come from her throat.

"Fine! Since you wanna play stupid, I'm leaving then!" she shouted as she stormed out of the temple.

The blonde Hylian raced after her in a panic. If things had changed for the worse in the seven years he had been asleep, then he was sure that the young woman would need not travel by herself.

/ I /

"Holy crap!! A zombie!?"

The shriek was all that Link needed to find which direction the brown haired girl had gone.

Upon exiting the temple courtyard, he was met with a horrid sight.

The prosperous city that once stood was now nothing more than a decaying ghost town. There were no people to travel the streets as they went about their daily business. Buildings that once stood clean and lively, were now in disrepair and had fallen in upon themselves.

Quickly shaking himself free of his shock, the Hylian sprinted into the town square. Several figures were in various poses of stillness, each one carrying the familiar stench of rotting flesh.

"Navi, what are those things?"

The small light blue faerie emerged from under his long green cap.

"Those are Redeads, Link! Be careful or they'll paralyze and drain the life from your body!"

A small sense of dread emerged from his heart as he scanned the area for the pale girl he had seen only moments before. His sharp eagle eyes catch sight of the pale young woman near the south entrance to the city, slowly backing away from a small group of the decaying Redeads.

Letting the instincts he honed, as a child, take over, the blonde warrior drew the Master Sword and charged for the undead figures ahead.

/ I /

She couldn't believe the mess she had gotten herself into! First the Link wannabe and now she was being cornered by things that looked like corpses!

Keeping her distance from the moaning figures, she could feel a horrible sense of dread form in her chest that threatened to take her breath away.

'_I don't wanna die like this!'_

Suddenly, a battle cry rang through the air that was quickly followed by a flash of steel that cut one of the zombie monsters in half. The same Link look-alike from before came running through the small crowd with sword in hand.

"Let's go!" he ordered with urgency as he grabbed her hand.

Before she could protest, she was being pulled along behind him. The redeads were soon out of sight as they neared the drawbridge. Spotting the guard station door near the exit of the castle, Link threw open the door and entered, hastily slamming it shut the moment she was through the thresh hold.

The brown haired girl leaned back against the door, concentrating on getting her breath back.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up at her savior, her face flushed from the spontaneous dash.

"Y-Yeah. What were those things? Zombies?" she gasped between breaths.

A small ball of light that she hadn't noticed before landed on the warrior's shoulder.

"Those were Redeads. They're undead creatures that can paralyze a person with their moaning. After that, they suck the life force from your body and make you a Redead as well."

"Oh. Why didn't I remember that?" the female youth spoke under her breath to herself.

Link looked at the girl. "Did you say something?"

"I asked if I could have my hand back."

The blonde Hylian looked away with a blush as he released her smaller hand from his own.

"My apologies…" he mumbled softly.

"It's okay. But where are we now?"

The room was no longer one that Link was familiar with. The once ghost loving guard had been replaced by a strange figure with a Decu Stick sitting upon a bed dressed in white with a single glowing red eye glowering from the depths of a purple shawl. Torches lined the walls of the dark room while some of the clay pots from his youth still remained. Above the one eyed creature's head were two cages, each containing a Poe spirit. He also noticed that a shield and three long spears graced the left wall of the room.

As the Hylian approached the creature to address it, a scraggly voice that sounded like that of an old man emerged from the darkness of the shawl.

"Oh…you are quite an energetic young man. You're brave and handsome, too."

The warrior kept a passive face as he opened his mouth to introduce himself.

A small chuckle drifted from the cloaked figure.

"Your name is Link, isn't it?"

The girl watched Link's face take on a slightly surprised look, causing the figure to chuckle again.

"Don't be surprised. I can read people's minds."

The cloaked creature's voice then took on a wistful, yet clearly sarcastic tone.

"If I looked as good as you, I could run a different kind of business…" A chuckle soon followed once again.

'_That chuckle is grating on my nerves…but just what kind of a shop is this guy running?'_ The girl thought to herself.

As if to answer her question, the figure spoke up one again.

"My shop is the only Ghost Shop in Hyrule. Because of the great Ganondorf, it is a fine time for a business like this…" it trailed off into another chuckle before continuing, "Oh… I can only hope the world get even worse!"

'_Alright, if you can read my mind, jerk… Then tell this so-called Link what a Poe is…'_

The figure leaned in towards the Hylian a bit as he started to speak again.

"The ghosts, called Poes, are spirits of concentrated hatred that appear in the fields and graveyard. They hate the world! Young man, if you and your lovely friend there catch a Poe, I will pay a lot of money for it…" another grating chuckle ended the creature's sentence.

"Right. If we catch one, we'll come and let you investigate our Poe, Ghost Collector." Link spoke as he walked back towards the door.

The young woman glanced back at the figure with the purple shawl with a partial glare before the blonde warrior opened the door for her. Quickly slipping through, she waited for him to shut the door behind himself before speaking.

"Creepy guy…"

"I find it hard to believe that pitiful creature used to be a castle guard." He spoke almost wistfully as he began walking towards the drawbridge.

She followed him only to stop at the edge of the broken drawbridge. A chilled wind that she had ignored before blew strongly, sending chill bumps up her arms and legs. Casting her gaze at the Hylian already on the other side, she placed both her hands on her hips.

"Do you really think I'm gonna cross that with this wind blowing?"

Link turned back to her, a humorous smile upon his lips. She reminded him of a certain tomboyish Zora princess in that particular pose...

"It's not deep enough that you have to swim across."

He watched a frown over take her face.

"I'm gonna freeze in this wind if I get in the water!"

Without a word, the blue-eyed warrior removed his shield and scabbard and set them aside on the ground.

She raised a brow at this.

Silently, he trudged back across to the bewildered female and in the blink of an eye, righted himself with the strange lass upon his shoulder.

"What the frig do you think yer doin'!" she screeched from her newfound position.

Ignoring the painful ringing in his ear left in the aftermath of her outburst, the Hylian began trekking back across the water. Within a few steps, he became suddenly aware of her shapely rear.__

_"Ye Goddesses, those strange trousers of hers leave little to the imagination…"_

"Ya better not be lookin' at my butt, ya pointy eared bully!"

Realizing where his thoughts had wandered to, Link was fortunate that he did not have to face the girl at this awkward moment, lest she see the redness of his cheeks.

Halting midway across, he replied, his voice dripping with obvious sarcasm, "I'm _attempting_ to keep you from getting wet, _m'lady_. Or would you rather I set you down now?"

Taking quick notice of their current position, she wisely bit back her next retort as she realized that control over the situation lay not in her hands, but rather in those of her sarcastic yet chivalrous "knight".

"No…" she mumbled quietly.

"I thought not." He spoke, a smirk coming to his lips as he continued to the other side.

After emerging from the moat and setting the young woman down, the warrior removed his green tunic and threw it to her.

"And just what do you expect me to do with this?" she asked, holding it against her much smaller frame.

The blue-eyed Hylian gave her a sideways glance as he deftly slipped his sword and shield back into place.

"Put it on."

"What for?"

"You did comment that you would get cold in this wind, did you not?"

"Oh… Yeah. That's right."

As Link turned on his heel and began to walk eastward, he urged her, "Quickly now. We need to arrive at Kakariko Village before nightfall."

"Why are we going there?" she questioned, frantically struggling with the large tunic as she raced to catch up with him.

'_Sheik must have already talked to him…Since I'm not suppose to know, I guess I'll just have to play stupid for now…'_

"There's something I have to find there." Link replied as he spotted the bridge across Zora River in the distance.

'_Hookshot…'_

"Oh? And what is that?"

"I don't know yet."

_"Goddesses, this girl asks so many questions…"_

He looked down at her now somewhat modest form.

"And we need to find new clothes for you."

She glared at him defensively.

"And just what's wrong with the clothes I already have?" she questioned, a threat underlining her voice.

Not heeding the threat present in her voice, he nonchalantly replied, "They make you look worse than a cheap tavern whore."

"DO WHAT?!"

The Hylian warrior paused his stride as he reached the wooden bridge and turned to her with a slightly puzzled expression.

"I did not say that you do anything."

Without warning, the girl's anger evaporated and was replaced with bubbling laughter.

Surprised by her odd behavior, he could only shake his head in bemusement and begin walking again.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

-=End Transmission=-

Alright, kiddies! How was that torture session? Good? Bad? Great? Horrible? Okay then! Be a bunch of sweeties and leave me some loveable little reviews so I'll know how I'm doing!

CL: If it's horrible, be **_constructive_**! Flames and other reviews that are considered to be in the "Stupid and/or Meaningless" category will be gathered to fuel the fire for BZ's hot tub and sauna.

VtS: Come back and join us again for the next chapter to Of Pointy Ears and Strange Girls!


	3. She Called Me A What?

Alright! Get ready for Round Two, people! Grab your drinks and snacks, because it's time for another chapter of the story!

CL: Fees….fees….need more money…send more money…What's with these people!?

Adult Link: What's a senior package?

CL: A horrible plague…

AL: Really?

CL: (smacks face with hand) No, Link. I was just kidding…

AL: Hey! You got reviews!

CL: YAY!! (opens reviews)

**JoJo10: **Kadena's background will be revealed as the story unfolds, so all will be revealed. As for detail, I will agree. It was sorta thrown together and here is the revised version for your detail craving pleasure! (smiles)

**canihavea-soda: **I'm glad that someone even admits that I have talent! (smiles)Your reviews are actual useful critiques that I can use! (hugs) Hopefully this revision can fill in the holes that you found in the last version.

**Blackcat Hanyou:** You'll just have to wait and see!

**Mirabelle:** I'm glad you like it! I do plan on seeing this fic to the end. I'll try my best to limit the waiting period to a month at a time, but I can't promise anything.

**(all other reviews that didn't have specific questions):** I'm glad you guys like the fic!

**To all of the Readers: **I'm so very sorry for the length of time it took to update this! You can thank school and home issues at the moment. (smiles nervously)

Keep up the reading and reviewing! (smiles)

Disclaimer: Return to the place of beginnings if you wish for this treasure!

- Start Transmission -

**Of Pointy Ears and Strange Girls **

**Episode Two: She Called Me A What?!**

**"-tavern whore… I am not a freakin' whore…"**

** -Kadena**

She had never been so sick of stairs in her whole life.

"They never showed this part in the game…" She mumbled to herself.

"You say something?"

"How much farther 'til we get to the top?"

"Just a little farther."

The girl gave an aggravated sigh.

"You said that a while ago!"

/ I /

"Finally! We're here!"

The village of Kakariko was just as she had imagined it to be. A tiny, quiet place nestled among the cliffs at the foot of Death Mountain. Various buildings dotted the many raised levels of the landscape only to be dwarfed by the ever so slow yet steady turning windmill that sat perched like a sentinel on a tall cliff face. Since they had arrived at dusk, the whole town was covered by a red-orange tint. No one, save two, was rambling through the place, everyone having went indoors to ready themselves for the evening.

Despite the serene sight before her, she could not help but to feel the deadly hush that one feels before something bad happens. After the girl shook her head to try and rid herself of the strange feeling, the brown haired girl came up to Link's side.

"Now what, oh great leader?" she asked as she readjusted the tunic's sleeves.

He looked down at her before he started walking towards a house that was nestled at the bottom of one of the town's many small cliffs.

"We find a place to sleep for the night."

_ 'And not an inn in sight…'_

"So where will we be stayin' then?"

Link never slowed his stride.

"Anyone that will take us for the time being."

The girl stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hold the phone, sword boy! You really think someone'll take two complete strangers in their house for the night?" she nearly shrieked.

The blue-eyed warrior did not pause his pace.

"I do not understand what this 'phone' is that you wish me to hold, but, yes, I'm sure someone will have us for the night. There's a nice woman that housed a group of carpenters while they were helping better the town."

_ " What in the name of the Great Deku Tree is a phone? Not only does this girl dress strange, but she speaks in a strange tongues as well…"_

Glaring at his back, she went to follow him, barely catching the last snippet of the conversation between two talkative men that stood at the base of a somewhat large tree.

"-I saw him! I saw the ghostly figure of Dampé the gravekeeper sinking into his grave. It looked like he was holding some kind of treasure!"

_ 'That'll come in handy for him to know later…'_

The young woman reached Link as the door to the house opened, revealing a rather plump woman with frizzy brown hair.

"Can I help you two?"

The young man wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"My companion and I have been traveling all day and were wondering if you would be kind enough to let us rest here for the night."

"There's not been much room since seven years ago, lad. The only space left is the floor."

Link smiled warmly to the lady.

"That would be very nice of you, ma'am. A spot by the fire will be fine."

/ I /

Long after their hosts had kindly shared their supper and fallen asleep, the traveling pair still remained awake.

"-tavern whore… I am not a freakin' whore…"

"You should have kept the tunic on and you can't blame the poor women. You're barely covered at all."

A mumbled, inaudible reply came from the young woman.

Link, now redressed in his green tunic, watched the girl out of the corner of his eye as he sat with his back to one of the large storage pots near the hearth; an arm resting on one raised knee. She was a very strange creature in her own right and was very different from the other females he had met before.

He turned his head to fully look at the brown-haired girl, once again in her revealing attire, sitting on her knees in front of the fire.

"Since it appears we'll be sharing company for a while and you seem to already know my name, it would make things easier if I knew yours. Or should I just keep calling you 'girl'?"

The young man watched a frown come across her lips.

"I'll tell you my name when you stop being an egotistical jerk to me." She retorted, keeping her gaze on the flames before her.

A small smirk worked its way to his face.

"Pardon me, I didn't mean to give such an impression."

"Sure you didn't."

She shifted her position to where she sat cross-legged and propped her elbow upon her knee, resting her chin in her upturned palm. Then she turned her head enough to look at him.

"The name's Kadena Blaze."

"Strange sounding name…"

The girl gave a small smirk of her own.

"I never was considered normal."

"You certainly aren't meek like the other women around here."

"Women have to be strong where I come from."

"Exactly where is it that you come from?" the warrior asked as he maneuvered himself to sit cross-legged as well.

The brown-haired female looked back to the flames.

"A place very far away from here."

"And does this place have a name?"

"America."

"How far away is your land?"

He watched her eyes become clouded by a thoughtful look that quickly turned depressed.

"Far enough that I can't get back home."

The blonde Hylian frowned slightly. He knew what pains it brought to the heart to be away from what one considered home.

"What direction is your land from Hyrule? After my quest, I could see to returning you home."

Kadena raised her head and fully turned herself to face him.

"What quest?"

Link gave took a deep breath. How was he going to explain this?

"When I was a child, I began a journey to prevent an evil man named Ganondorf from taking over Hyrule. I was instructed by Princess Zelda to seek out and bring back three powerful gems called Spiritual Stones."

_ 'I know all about this, but strangely I like hearing it from his point of view. Oddly calming…ACK! What am I thinking!? This is the Hero of Time I'm thinking about!'_ she gave a mental sigh, _'Well…it doesn't surprise me. I always was a sucker for a blonde…'_

"-and when I awoke in the Sacred Realm, I found that I had the form that you see now." The warrior finished, unaware of her lack of attention.

_ 'And not a bad looking form at all…Those lousy 64 graphics did him no justice! ARGH! There I go again!'_

"I see."

"It is a bit strange though…considering that I'm a Kokiri. I should not have grown up."

"Maybe you're not a Kokiri?" she questioned, feigning innocence.

Link merely sat in silence and gazed off to the side. Kadena turned back towards the fire.

"Uh…Sorry."

"It would explain why I didn't have a faerie like the others…Perhaps Saria will have some answers." He mused as he focused his gaze on his faerie companion sleeping soundly on top of the stone hearth.

"A Kokiri friend of yours?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"You, eh, sounded fond of her."

"Correct. She's my best friend. And about the only one in the village that didn't shun me away."

"Oh. I figured she'd be your girlfriend or something." A mischievous grin slipped onto her lips.

"Girlfriend?"

The grin fell from her face.

"Courting her?"

"I-I would never think such a thing of Saria! She is like a sister to me!!"

The brown-haired young woman looked towards the warrior just in time to catch an angry red tint on his face.

"Calm down, you wanna to wake up everyone in the village? …sheesh. It was just a joke, Link."

"I fail to see how such an outlandish suggestion is humorous…" the blonde Hylian stated stiffly, a tint of anger seething in his voice as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kadena placed a hand over her face, sighing deeply.

"Look. I'm sorry. It was suppose to be just a joke. I had no idea that you'd take it so seriously."

Link's angry expression lifted somewhat, nodding slightly.

"Forgiven."

She inwardly gave a sigh of relief.

"Anyway… I overheard one of the guys under the tree outside talkin' about a ghost with a treasure before we came in. Maybe it's a clue to what you need ta find here?"

The young man looked back at her.

"I'll see to it in the morning. For now, let's just get some rest."

Kadena turned back to the fire, habitually pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Easy for you to say."

The blonde young man went to respond, only to pause as he took note of a tiny detail he hadn't noticed before. Where there should have been a slender, pointed ear was a small, rounded one. The last time he had seen such strange looking ears was on the man he had been told to destroy.

"It would be best to keep those strange ears of yours covered. One might mistake you for a pale Gerudo."

She moved to lie on her back before the fire.

"And where I come from, those pointy ears of yours would make you the butt of a lot of jokes."

Silence hung between them for a moment before Kadena looked up.

Link sat there with a hurt expression on his face.

Feeling a twinge of anger towards herself for her big mouth, she spoke again.

"I know you're just trying to watch out for me. But for me, the situation really, really sucks." Throwing a finger into the air to accent her frustration.

"Sucks?" he echoed in confusion.

"Blows. Bites. Not shway. Wait, you don't get that either…."

The warrior merely blinked in further confusion.

-End Transmission-

Hooray! Here is your revised Episode Two, my faithful readers! Rejoice in my power!! Bwahahahaha!!!!

(gets struck by lightning)

Ow…

CL: (sits on BZ's shoulders) As for Kadena's last statement, I'm sure all you Batman Forever fans found it quite familiar.

VtS: (blinks) I don't get it.

(Mirai Trunks comes and carries the confused Plant back to his room)

CL: Remember to review, review, review, people!! And please be **_constructive_** people! If you're nice to me, I might just take your suggestions to heart and rewrite it!! (smiles)

BZ: Ya'll git ready an' come back for tha third installment ta Of Pointy Ears and Strange Girls!!


End file.
